Memorias de un oscuro pasado
by VelvetNayru
Summary: El pasado, un lugar lleno de secretos oscuros e imágenes insospechadas. Numerosas páginas en blanco que quedan sin ser resueltas. ¿Puede un pasado afectar al presente y futuro de alguien? ¿Puede condicionar su forma de actuar? El pasado del demonio de pelo blanquecino está lleno de secretos que unos pocos solo conocen. One-shot.


**¡Y un año y seis meses después aquí estoy! ¿Razones? Allá van.**

**En primer lugar, la razón de mi tardanza se debe a que el año pasado, 2013, fue un año lleno de sorpresas y momentos inolvidables. El primer mes del año pasado, Enero, ya comenzó siendo bastante especial para mí... :3 El tiempo ha transcurrido muy deprisa desde entonces. **

**En segundo lugar, la razón de por qué he vuelto. Bueno, una de las cosas que jamás quiero dejar de hacer es escribir historias y hace poco me dije a mí misma que no iba a dejar de hacerlo. Así que pensé en hacer este one-shot de uno de mis personajes favoritos de todo The Legend Of Zelda. He plasmado desde mi punto de vista el pasado de Ghirahim y el final de este fic os sonará algo conocido si os gusta la saga ;3**

**En tercer lugar, mi tardanza también se debe a los estudios. Bachillerato me ha mantenido muy ocupada en lo que se refiere a trabajos, exámenes y deberes. Eso sí, todo mi trabajo ha merecido la pena *O* Estoy más que contenta con mi 9,7 de media total.**

**No tengo los derechos de The Legend Of Zelda, todos ellos pertenecen a los respectivos dueños de Nintendo.**

**Bueno, creo que no tengo nada más que añadir. Solo me queda por decir que espero que disfrutéis este pequeño one-shot del pasado de Ghirahim desde mi punto de vista ^3^**

**One-shot.** Memorias de un oscuro pasado.

Noche. La oscuridad había comenzado a notarse desde hacía horas y horas. Qué más me daba a mí.

Estaba sentado en el borde de mi cama con los codos apoyados en mis definidos muslos. Mi piel grisácea resplandecía por la luz de Luna que entraba desde la ventana paralela a mi lecho. Decidí deshacerme de mis níveos guantes y los tiré débilmente hacia el centro de la cama. Tras esto, volví a mi posición previa.

Estaba absorto en mis propios pensamientos. ¿Cuántas noches llevaba pensando en el mismo asunto? Tal vez demasiadas.

Con mi mano izquierda aparté el flequillo que tapaba mi ojo izquierdo, debajo del cual tenía un rombo perfectamente marcado. El pelo quedó sujetado detrás de mi oreja izquierda. Mis dedos la rozaron. Aquel era el símbolo _maldito_ de los demonios.

_Odio toda esta parte de mi ser..._

Chasqueé los dedos haciendo aparecer una daga negra afilada. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas deshacerme de aquel símbolo, de aquella estructura fisiológica inservible para mí. Pero aquello no cambiaría mi condición de híbrido en absoluto.

Con rabia, tiré la daga al suelo y ésta impactó fuertemente contra él, recorriendo varios centímetros desde la cama. En cuanto dejó de moverse, chasqueé de nuevo los dedos y desapareció.

Cerré los ojos y aparecieron aquellas imágenes de nuevo. Otra vez. Parecía que estaba execrable.

_Ghirahim provenía de una madre humana y un padre de linaje demoníaco. La mujer, llamada Ayesha, provenía de una familia pobre del Desierto Gerudo. Sus padres la conocían como el "pequeño milagro" de toda su vida, por ello la llamaron así. Esta joven se enamoró de Haakon, un demonio conocido por su influencia y sus poderosas habilidades. Se trataba de un amor prohibido, ya que los demonios no podían mezclarse con los humanos y éstos tampoco podían mezclarse con ellos. Ambos se conocieron cuando el gran demonio invadió el Desierto aterrorizando a la gente como pasatiempo. La joven fue la única que quedó maravillada por aquel ser que vieron sus ojos y no le mostró temor alguno. En cierto modo, aquello hizo que Haakon no dejara de quitarse de su cabeza la imagen de aquella bella mujer de ojos marrones y piel oscura. Al contrario que él, ella desprendía calidez, dulzura, ternura. La miraba y se le olvidaban sus afanes de creerse superior y sus afanes de querer dominar todo aquello que alcanzaba su vista. Tiempo después descubrió que eso se llamaba __**amor**__._

_Ambos se veían en la medianoche todos los días en un mismo lugar del Desierto Gerudo. La noche era testigo del amor que sentía el uno por el otro. Se quedaban embelesados al rozar la piel del otro. Ayesha estaba fascinada por aquel ser de orejas puntiagudas, piel grisácea y pelo blanquecino, del mismo modo que Haakon no podía dejar de mirar a aquella bella mujer de pelo negruzco. _

_-Tanto tú como yo misma sabemos que esto no está bien. - acarició las mejillas de él._

_-Mi querida Ayesha... - tocó una de sus manos mientras ella le seguía acariciando. - ¿amar a alguien está mal? ¿Acaso este sentimiento tan bello es maligno?_

_-No, pero... - intentó retirar su mano, pero él la cogió con fuerza. _

_Ayesha miró atentamente a los ojos de su amado._

_-Gracias a ti he descubierto el mayor sentimiento que he conocido en toda mi existencia. - se acercó algo más a ella. - Conozco aquello que dicen de que no podemos mezclarnos, pero a mí eso no me importa. Solo sé que quiero estar contigo, para siempre._

_-Haakon... - cerró los ojos antes de que él se aproximara y sellara sus labios con un beso dulce._

_En el viento nocturno se escucharon bellas palabras que resonaron por las cálidas tierras del Desierto._

_**Te quiero...**_

_La sensación tan hermosa que sentían sobrepasaba cualquier límite conocido. El amor no es conocedor de límites, ni de tiempo, ni de lugar, ni de ninguna otra cosa._

_**Solo sé que quiero estar contigo, para siempre...**_

_Juntaban fuertemente sus manos mientras eran uno. Sus almas estaban danzando con una dulce melodía de fondo._

_**Eres todo lo que necesito...**_

_Cerraron los ojos una vez que se sintieron plenos._

_Días después de aquella mágica noche, Ayesha cayó gravemente enferma. Tenía dolores de barriga intensos, vómitos, mareos, y otros tantos síntomas que la preocuparon. No obstante, pareció que todo encajó cuando recordó lo que sucedió aquella noche. No tenía duda alguna de que dentro de ella una nueva vida había comenzado a crecer. Pero, ¿cómo se lo tomaría Haakon? ¿Saldría huyendo y la dejaría abandonada? ¿Y si sus propios padres se enteraban y la desterraban por tal imprudencia? Ante tantas cuestiones, Ayesha supo que debía marcharse de su casa. No podía decirle a su propia familia que había cometido casi un delito, pues bajo ninguna circunstancia podrían mezclarse con demonios. Apenas recogió algo; ni siquiera ella misma sabía a dónde iba a ir y dónde viviría._

_Aquella misma noche, antes de querer alejarse de todo núcleo conocido, fue a ver a Haakon al mismo sitio y el mismo lugar de siempre. _

_-Déjame ir contigo, Ayesha. - le suplicó al comprender que iba a ser el futuro padre de esa vida que crecía en ella. - Por favor..._

_La chica le sonrió._

_-Haakon... - le miró con dulzura. - No quiero que te expulsen del clan de demonios._

_-Todo eso me da igual... - le cogió el rostro. _

_-Pero yo no quiero que te destierren del lugar al que perteneces. - insistió. - La intención que tienes de querer acompañarme es suficiente para mí. Bueno, y para... - se tocó la barriguita mientras sonreía._

_El demonio le devolvió cálidamente la sonrisa. _

_-¿Sabes? No eres un demonio tan malo como quieres hacer parecer a los demás. - continuó ella. - Estoy segura de que nuestro bebé estará orgulloso de ti en un futuro._

_-Y de ti, Ayesha. - le interrumpió con angustia, sabiendo que iba a estar lejos de ella a partir de entonces._

_-Haakon... - le dijo ella. - Volveremos a vernos, lo prometo. Solo quiero encontrar un lugar donde vivir los tres y poder comenzar esa vida que tanto queremos. Sé que va a ser doloroso tener que separarnos ahora - él la abrazó mientras seguía hablando - pero son sacrificios que en la vida tenemos que hacer para recoger los frutos del futuro. _

_-Ayesha... - no quería soltarla ni un solo momento._

_La apretó más hacía sí mismo en un abrazo que no quería que terminara jamás. Al separarse, cogió su rostro de nuevo entre sus manos y la besó como nunca antes había hecho. Era un beso muy dulce, lleno de todo el amor que sentía por esa chica. _

_Al separarse y dejar que el aire corriera entre ellos, Haakon le cogió una de sus manos. Le entregó un collar precioso de color aguamarina. Sin decir ninguna palabra más, ella le besó, siendo ese beso el último que se darían en toda su vida._

_Poca información tenía Ghirahim de lo que sucedió después. Al parecer, su madre cayó gravemente enferma y dio a luz muriendo en el propio parto. Haakon, al enterarse de la noticia, desapareció de la faz de la tierra. Muchos creen que se suicidó por no poder seguir viendo a la mujer de su vida. Otros piensan que aún vive, pero se culpa de la muerte de su mujer, porque cree que podría haber evitado su marcha. Muchas especulaciones y ninguna respuesta correcta._

_¿Y qué pasó con el pequeño? Vaitiare, una anciana de linaje demoníaco, lo encontró junto al cuerpo sin vida de su madre. Al examinarlo, comprendió que ante sus ojos tenía un híbrido, un descendiente de un demonio y una humana. La anciana, pese a que los híbridos no eran bien recibidos en el mundo de los demonios, decidió que lo mejor para él sería recibir el entrenamiento dado a los futuros demonios. El parecido del bebé con el legendario demonio aterrador era impresionante y más que evidente. Esa fue la razón del proceder de la anciana._

_Ghirahim creció a lo largo del tiempo y se convirtió en un joven apuesto, prácticamente era idéntico a su padre. Pero tenía rasgos fenotípicos de ser un híbrido: su oreja izquierda era normal, mientras que su oreja derecha era en punta, como los demonios. El joven decidió tapar cualquier rasgo que pudiera identificarle como un ser asqueroso para los demonios. Había recibido ya bastantes burlas por parte de otros demonios. No obstante, pese a que era un híbrido, sí que había recibido poderes por parte de su padre. Con el entrenamiento necesario, aprendió a controlarlos._

_El carácter del muchacho se endureció cuando ya sufrió numerosas agresiones, llegando a tal punto que se volvió un sádico. Disfrutaba viendo cómo sus presas sufrían. Los gritos de dolor le proporcionaban una sensación inexplicable hasta el punto en el que le saciaban. Sentía placer al ver cómo sus dagas o espadas penetraban en la piel de otros demonios. _

_¿Cuál era el objetivo? El demonio más poderoso sería escogido como el sirviente de un maligno demonio, que se convertiría en su amo. El sirviente tendría que serle fiel de por vida, obedeciendo y haciendo todo aquello que su maestro le pida. El estar atado en ese lazo, les proporcionaría a cada uno de ellos la popularidad y el consiguiente respeto del resto de demonios. Con ello, conseguirían (o eso creían) ser invencibles ante cualquiera. El pacto era de por vida, aunque se conocían rumores de que había maneras de romperlo. No obstante, los demonios sirvientes sufrían graves consecuencias, de tal magnitud que ni los propios demonios que lo habían roto se atrevían a decir ni una palabra._

_Era evidente que Ghirahim había adquirido mucha popularidad y poder, al igual que su padre, del cual desconocía dato alguno por aquel entonces, al igual que de su madre. Solo sentía asco por sí mismo a pesar de todo por el hecho de ser un híbrido._

_La vida del sádico demonio dio un giro cuando logró uno de sus objetivos vitales. El gran demonio maligno conocido como Demise le ofreció el pacto amo-sirviente. Ghirahim no se lo pensó dos veces y aceptó ser el sirviente de aquel poderoso demonio sabiendo todo aquello que traía consigo._

_Lo que desconocía Ghirahim hasta entonces era la crueldad que caracterizaba a su ahora amo. _

_Con el paso del tiempo, el demonio se acostumbró a cualquier acto cruel que provenía de Demise. En realidad, poco le importaba. Parecía que su vida carecía de sentido y se sentía como vacío. Era un ser encerrado en un mismo lugar, con ganas de descubrir el mundo pese a su carácter y personalidad. También quería descubrir su pasado. La última vez que vio a Vaitiare, ésta le explicó lo poco que conocía. Le habló de su madre y de su padre, aun existiendo largas páginas en blanco de aquella historia._

_Con todo ello, Ghirahim no tenía esperanzas de encontrarlos vivos._

_Otra imagen que le venía a la cabeza fue la batalla que se libró contra una mujer de origen divino, la diosa Hylia. Con sus propios ojos llegó a presenciar como aquella mujer elevaba las tierras a los cielos y protegió a unos cuantos habitantes de los ataques de Demise y su ejército, del cual él era partícipe. Su amo fue derrotado y su espíritu quedó sepultado en lo más profundo de un antiguo templo. _

_**La diosa Hylia se reencarnará... Los mundos sucumbirán... Debes hacerte fuerte y a tu amo resucitar... Ghirahim... Ghirahim...**_

-¡Ghirahim! - abrí los ojos ante aquel grito.

Miré hacia la puerta y observé la figura de aquel ser que me demandaba.

-Es la hora. - continuó diciendo tras soltar una risilla malévola.

Elevé las comisuras de los labios.

-Lanzaré un tornado sobre esa muchacha y precipitaré la llegada de la diosa Hylia. - me levanté de la cama dándole la espalda a aquel ser todavía. - Demise regresará en todo su esplendor.

El chasquido de dedos fue lo último que se escuchó en la atenebre habitación.

**¡Y hasta aquí este one-shot del pasado de Ghirahim! **

**Con lo del tornado he querido hacer referencia al inicio del juego de Skyward Sword, una gran obra maestra, sin duda alguna.**

**Sinceramente, me siento feliz y orgullosa de haber retomado la escritura de novelas y fragmentos como este, hacía ya mucho tiempo desde que no lo hacía :3 **

**En cuanto al otro fic que dejé a mitad de Loveless, me gustaría retomarlo, así que espero poder subir un tercer capítulo de la historia en cualquier momento.**

**Espero que os haya agradado. Dejad reviews haciéndome saber vuestra opinión.**

**Saludos de Velvetnayru.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
